The invention relates generally to an auxiliary (e.g., illumination) device for a weapon and, more particularly, to attaching an auxiliary device to a weapon.
The need to be able to effectively see a target and aim a weapon in the direction of the target is well recognized. Auxiliary devices to facilitate illuminating a target or aiming a weapon, especially under low light conditions, are known. Examples of known auxiliary devices include scopes, illuminators, lasers, aiming lights and combined illuminator/laser units. For convenience, these (and other) devices are generally referred to herein as auxiliary devices. Attaching auxiliary devices to a weapon typically requires separate brackets or other mechanical components, which may necessitate tools, e.g., screwdrivers, coins, hex wrenches or bullets, for attaching the auxiliary device itself or the mechanical component. Alternatively, attaching and detaching the device or mechanical components to the weapon requires partial disassembly or modification of the weapon. Further, such systems typically require use of two hands to mount the device on the weapon, with both hands performing a function beyond merely gripping the weapon. This requirement presents several disadvantages. For instance, the user may be required to remove the trigger hand from the trigger area of the weapon. Moreover, attachment and detachment of these devices can be time consuming and, in law enforcement and military applications, such time may be critical to the safety of the weapon""s operator or others.
As a result of these and other problems with conventional devices, the user typically leaves the auxiliary device mounted on the weapon or performs a time consuming operation to mount the device when needed. These alternatives are undesirable. For example, if the device is left mounted on the weapon, it cannot be used independently of the weapon despite the fact that in some situations, it is desirable to illuminate an area without pointing a weapon toward that area. Also, in the context of handweapons, for example, many holsters do not readily accommodate weapons having auxiliary devices mounted thereon. Thus, it is often difficult to holster or carry a weapon having such a device attached to it. This presents special problems for law enforcement officers and others. Additionally, the user may not want to use the device during daylight hours, but may want to attach the device to a weapon at night. Further, the user may want to be able to readily remove the device when it is no longer needed. Moreover, depending on the configuration of the auxiliary device, the user may need to replace its batteries. Preferably, the user should be able to perform this procedure quickly without the need for tools.
Another problem with conventional auxiliary devices is that the device is often wider than the weapon, or the device protrudes beyond the front end of the weapon. In the case of handweapons, a device mounted below the frame may protrude below the trigger guard. These characteristics often result in subjecting the auxiliary device to greater wear and tear because the auxiliary device often contacts various obstructions in the environment where the weapon is being used. For instance, a device extending beyond the end of a barrel of a weapon may collide with doorways, clothing, tree branches, or other objects, tending to tear the device apart from the weapon and possibly damaging, or rendering inoperable, the device or the weapon itself. Another problem is that an assailant may more easily disarm a user by grabbing an auxiliary device which extends substantially beyond the weapon. The danger of these and other problems occurring are greater at night or when ordinary vision is impaired.
Additionally, many prior auxiliary devices, especially illuminators, are bulky. This characteristic also is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,967 addresses some of these issues for an auxiliary device for a weapon. The device described therein is provided with a clamping mechanism for attaching an auxiliary apparatus to a weapon having a frame. The clamping mechanism has projections which are biased by a flexible member toward corresponding recessed portions formed in the frame of the weapon. A retaining member is also provided. The retaining member may be moved to between an open and a closed position. While the ""967 Patent overcomes some of the problems traditionally associated with the attachment of an auxiliary device to a weapon, it too leaves room for improvement.
For example, the existence of a flexible biasing mechanism results in the auxiliary device being somewhat flexibly attached to the weapon. This flexible attachment is not ideal in some circumstances, for example, for use with auxiliary devices requiring precise boresight alignment. Also, the attachment mechanism is relatively bulky, causing the auxiliary device to be relatively wider, resulting in an increase in the size of the device in at least one dimension. Moreover, the engagement of portions of the auxiliary device with the corresponding portions of the weapon is limited by the degree of flexibility of the flexible mechanism. Furthermore, the spring-loaded mechanism also limits the biasing force holding the auxiliary device to a weapon. As a result, this attachment approach may be successful on weapons, such as handweapons, which have relatively modest recoil forces, but may be somewhat less successful on other weapons, such as shotguns, where the greater recoil forces may cause the auxiliary device to dislodge from the weapon.
While lights and other devices primarily have been mounted to weapons, many weapons are not specifically designed to facilitate this. As a result, special brackets and other mounting devices often need to be used. Some weapons have mounting racks, but various drawbacks exist even with these types of devices. In many cases, it is difficult to mount a device to the weapon and/or complex mechanical structures are necessary.
Other problems and drawbacks with prior approaches exist.
One object of the invention is to overcome these and other drawbacks of known devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weapon and auxiliary device system that includes complementary mounting members on the weapon and on the auxiliary device to enable the auxiliary device to be easily and securely attached to the weapon, for example, by relative sliding movement.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weapon and auxiliary device system that includes complementary mounting members on the weapon and on the auxiliary device to enable the auxiliary device to be easily and securely attached to the weapon, for example, by relative sliding movement to a predetermined position, and which further includes a mechanism to fix the auxiliary device in the predetermined position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary device such as an illuminator or aiming light, or combination thereof, with a mechanism for attaching the device to a weapon and particularly a handweapon, such that the actual attachment or removal can be accomplished by a user with one hand, while the second hand is free to grip the weapon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mechanism for attaching an auxiliary device to a weapon such that the device will maintain or better maintain boresight alignment even after the shocks of repeated weapon fire recoils.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mechanism for mounting an auxiliary device to a weapon without temporary or permanent disassembly or removal of any parts from the weapon to which the device is attached.
Another object of the invention is to reduce or minimize the size of an auxiliary device, for example, by providing an auxiliary device which may be attached to the frame of a weapon such that when the device is attached to the weapon, protrusion of the device beyond the overall dimensions of the weapon is reduced or minimized. Preferably, the width of the auxiliary device does not extend beyond the overall width of the weapon to any appreciable degree. Also, the auxiliary device has minimal or no protrusion beyond the front end of the weapon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a battery operated auxiliary device in which the batteries can be easily and readily replaced and such replacement can be performed without tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weapon comprising a frame to which an auxiliary device can be easily attached to and removed from the weapon by a user with one hand, while the second hand is free to grip the weapon (without tools) and when attached will hold boresight alignment to a high degree of precision.
These and other objects may be carried out according to various embodiments of the invention. According to one embodiment, the invention comprises a weapon and auxiliary device system that facilitates attachment of the auxiliary device to the weapon and removal therefrom. Preferably the auxiliary device may be attached to the weapon by relative sliding movement therebetween, to guide the auxiliary device to a predetermined position. According to one aspect of the invention, the system preferably further includes a mechanism for maintaining the auxiliary device in the predetermined position, for example, by providing a mechanism that automatically fixes the position once the predetermined position is reached. One advantage of this combination is that, once mounted, undesired movement of the auxiliary device relative to the weapon (e.g., due to recoil shock caused by firing the weapon) can be reduced or eliminated. Another advantage is that the auxiliary device can be easily mounted to or removed from the weapon with single-handed operation without tools. Various aspects of the invention relate to the system. Other aspects may be used alone on a weapon or an auxiliary device.
According to one embodiment, the auxiliary device comprises a housing with mounting members extending therefrom. The mounting members preferably, but not necessarily, are complimentarily-shaped with respect to mounting members of the weapon to which the auxiliary device is to be attached. Preferably, the mounting members are designed to provide a first positioning mechanism, where one is a male member and the other is a female member, spaced and oriented such that the auxiliary device may be mounted to the weapon by relative sliding movement between the weapon and auxiliary device to a predetermined position.
According to another aspect of the invention, the weapon and auxiliary device are provided with a second positioning mechanism. In one embodiment, the second positioning mechanism includes a male portion and a female portion. For example, a spring-loaded bar at the top of the auxiliary device may project for engagement into a transverse slot in the bottom of the weapon frame to prevent the auxiliary device from sliding forward or aft, e.g., when the weapon fires. Alternatively, the second positioning mechanism may include an opening on the weapon frame and a complementary projection on the auxiliary device that is engagable with the opening. Other alternatives exist. For example, the weapon alone may have a latch that engages a portion of the auxiliary device when in a predetermined position.
In any of the embodiments the male portion of the second positioning mechanism may include a biasing mechanism, e.g., a spring-biased mechanism, whereby the user manipulates a latch, button or other release mechanism which, under the influence of a spring or other biasing device, is typically maintained in a normally locked or a normally unlocked position. The spring-loaded projection may be contoured such that the auxiliary device can slide onto the weapon without having to manually depress the projection.
To remove the auxiliary device from the weapon, the spring biasing the second positioning mechanism is manually depressed (or otherwise moved) to allow disengagement of the second positioning mechanisms. Then, the auxiliary device may be slid forward for removal from the weapon.
In another embodiment, the grooves or tongues along the side of the weapon frame are not parallel to the frame and may or may not be parallel to each other. For example, the grooves can be located at an incline or angle with respect to the axis of the barrel of the weapon. In another embodiment, the grooves or tongues may be replaced by other suitable complementary engaging surfaces which allow relative sliding motion between the frame of the weapon and the auxiliary device.
In another embodiment, the grooves or tongues along the side of the weapon frame may be replaced with a rail along the bottom of the frame. A transverse slot or hole may be located in the bottom or side(s) of the rail.
In another embodiment, the male portion (e.g., bar or pin) is not spring-loaded. Rather it is mechanically moved to engage the female portion (e.g., slot or hole) in the bottom of the weapon frame and is mechanically lowered or allowed by gravity to fall to disengage the slot or hole when removal of the auxiliary device from the weapon is desired.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a weapon frame is provided with a pair of elongated side rails of a predetermined geometry formed along opposite sides of the frame extending from forward of a trigger guard to about the forward most end of the barrel. An auxiliary device comprising a housing is provided with structural members that extend from or form part of the housing, and have a predetermined geometry to enable the auxiliary device to mate with the rails of the weapon for attachment thereto. These structures cooperate to locate and align the auxiliary device at a predetermined position with respect to the weapon.
According to another aspect of the invention, the predetermined position of the auxiliary device with respect to the weapon may be fixed by providing a second positioning mechanism on one or both of the weapon or auxiliary device to prevent or reduce mounted undesired movement of the auxiliary device relative to the weapon (e.g., due to recoil shock caused by firing the weapon). This mechanism may include a female portion and a male portion. For example the female portion may comprise a recess, transverse slot, circular opening or other female portion, formed in the bottom of the frame forward of the trigger guard. The male portion may comprise a pin, bar elongate projection or other male portion on the auxiliary device. The male portion may be biased to at least partially enter the female portion in the weapon frame once the predetermined position is reached. Preferably, the second positioning mechanism may lock the auxiliary device to the weapon frame without manipulation of that mechanism by the person attaching the auxiliary device to the weapon. Alternatively, the second positioning mechanism may tend to prevent the movement of the auxiliary device, without locking it to the weapon frame. In this case, the second positioning mechanism could include, for example, a detent ball mechanism or other structure.
According, to one embodiment, the auxiliary device is slid onto the frame of a weapon (in a first direction) via the first positioning mechanism and a second positioning mechanism is actuated to fix the position of the auxiliary device relative to the frame in at least the first direction. The second positioning mechanism preferably includes one component that moves in a direction perpendicular to the first direction.
Preferably at least a portion of the second positioning mechanism comprises a spring-loaded projection that projects from either the auxiliary device or the weapon into a portion of the other, without having to manually depress the projection. This facilitates the ease with which an auxiliary device can be reliably secured to a weapon. To remove the auxiliary device from the weapon, the spring biasing the second positioning mechanism is manually depressed (or otherwise moved) to allow disengagement of the second positioning mechanism. Then, the auxiliary device may be slid forward for removal from the weapon.